shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Otoya Ittoki (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Otoya Ittoki: The dance party we've all been waiting for is finally tomorrow! I'm so excited to meet her. I'll definitely be the first to roll out the welcome wagon! Tokiya Ichinose: Your primary concern is who shall be first? You truly are a child. What truly matters is whom she chooses to be her dance partner. Otoya Ittoki: I wanna be first anyway! That way I can ask for a dance before anyone else! Reiji Kotobuki: There's nothing wrong with jumping in feet first, but don't pounce on her the second she gets here, okay? Maybe I'll just win her over with my maturity. Otoya Ittoki: Looks like Tokiya and Rei are ready to bring it on, but that's okay 'cause tough rivals pump me up even more! As if drawn by a warm light, you open your eyes to a vast field of sunflowers. The world around you is so beautiful that it hardly seems real. 'Episode 2' Otoya Ittoki: Are you awake? This is the world of Sweet Dreams. We've all been waiting for you! Otoya Ittoki: We've still got time before the party, so I'll give you the grand tour. C'mon, let's go! Otoya Ittoki: Haha, over here. Now here! Stick real close so you don't lose sight of me. Otoya Ittoki: Gotcha! Did I startle you, turning around so suddenly? I felt like if I didn't hold on to you like this, you'd run off somewhere. Otoya Ittoki: You look so pretty among the sunflowers. I wanna hold you like this forever and never let go. The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Otoya Ittoki: Thank you for taking my hand. I bet you can tell how fast my heart is thumping right now. Otoya Ittoki: I was wound tight every day 'cause I knew you'd be here at the dance party. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Otoya Ittoki: That's how bad I wanted to see you. I was aching to hear your voice, to see your smile, to hold your hand. Otoya Ittoki: I had lots I wanted to tell you once we met, but it all disappeared when I saw your face. This feels like a dream, but it's not, right? Otoya Ittoki: I wanna hold you tight and kiss you right this instant! I'd probably get in trouble if anyone saw it, though, so here... Come a little closer. I love you. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Otoya Ittoki Otoya Ittoki